


Winter's Day

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It's a good place to start





	Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Drabble for:** [](http://starlit-kitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**starlit_kitty**](http://starlit-kitty.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Sunlight glistens off the snow outside. Hermione pulls her warm blanket tighter around her shoulders and wonders why the room can’t seem to get warm. Perhaps if she sat closer to the fire instead of the window she wouldn’t be so cold, argues the logical voice in her mind. She ignores it, though, because it’s too pretty outside not to look. Her essay lay forgotten on the table in front of her, a welcome reprieve from studying over winter holidays. It’s her fault, of course, for wanting to go back to school to take her NEWTs, but she doesn’t care if she’s twenty and the workload is enormous so she can finish in half the time. It’s worth the sacrifice, she knows.

Footsteps drag her attention away from the winter scene outside. She focuses on the man who has just entered the room and blushes when he catches her looking. He smiles the crooked grin that’s become far too adorable to her and places a mug of cocoa on the table by her elbow. Charlie doesn’t say anything; he’s not a man of many words, something that she’s grown to respect and realizes isn’t an indication of intelligence by any means. Instead, he sits opposite her, his long legs bumping hers beneath the table, and he looks out the window.

In the months since he moved back to the Burrow to help his mum after Arthur’s death, Hermione has spent many quiet mornings with him like this. As the days pass, though, she becomes more and more aware of his leg pressed against hers, of the way his lips curl slightly when he’s up to mischief, of the way his hair falls across his forehead and brushes against his eyelashes, and of the way he looks at her as if he has so much he wants to say but doesn’t know where to begin.

She takes a sip of her cocoa and looks out the window. Casually, she moves her foot against his and waits. Out of the corner her eye, she sees him shift in his chair and lick his lips while glancing at her. He smiles and slowly runs his foot along the back of her leg, watching her and waiting. She blushes and bites her lip, looking down at her essay so her hair falls around her face. He continues to watch her and grows more bold with his foot, trailing it up to her knee before he drops it back down. She looks up at him and smiles shyly.

He returns the smile and looks back out the window. Finally, he stands up and offers her his hand before nodding out the window. She hesitates for a moment before realizing there are times when it’s okay to not be logical. She stands up and puts the blanket on her chair then takes his hand. It’s just a walk on a sunny winter’s day with a bloke she happens to fancy, but it’s a good place to start.

End


End file.
